Let's Play
by KeiChanz
Summary: “If I didn’t know any better…” he suddenly rumbled, leaning forward to graze his lips across her cheek. “…I’d say you liked being chased, Kagome.” It's playtime; let the games begin.
1. Tag

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in this story; that right belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. But a girl can dream though, right? _Right? _

**-X-**

**Let's Play**

The most beautiful sound in the whole goddamned world floated to his ears and lazy amber eyes flipped open to gaze down at the scene below him, the usual harsh planes of his face softening upon witnessing the twosome's playful game and fuzzy twin triangles atop a head of flowing white silk angled to absorb more of that wonderful, pure sound.

It was one of the more humid days in Feudal Japan, muggy and hot and near sweltering due to the sun's golden brilliance as it blazed down upon the small village in Edo, leaving its occupants thirsting for water and shedding clothes in an attempt to possibly remain cool under the giant fireball's constant waves of dry heat.

And the village's supply of water, the fresh water river that flowed along the outskirts, was serving more than its usual purpose. Children splashed happily in the water's cool depths, squeals of delight and laugher ringing throughout the village and brining a smile to the elders and parents lounging on the bank, keeping a watchful eye upon the younglings.

However, the children's merriment was of no concern to a certain half-demon lazing about in his favorite tree. No; his attention was riveted to a rather beautiful young woman being chased by an even younger fox tyke, a simply radiant smile blooming across her smooth features as gales of laughter flowed from petal soft lips, mingling with the kitsune's own happy giggles. Mocha eyes, bright and glittering with laughter, gazed over her shoulder as she dodged the kit's lunches to catch her, zigzagging away and changing her direction at the last minute.

Another bout of glorious laugher reached him and Inuyasha heaved a soft sigh, closing his eyes and just reveling in the moment. Kagome's merriment was music to his ears, a flowing melody that soothed his soul and relaxed his muscles until he was sagging against the tree trunk bonelessly. And for once, he didn't bother to reposition himself to be more alert. Today was just a lazy day to lounge around, do nothing, and simply play a game or two which was exactly what Kagome and Shippou were doing.

Ever the clever woman, Kagome had suggested they engage in a game to keep their minds off of the sweltering heat and Shippou, always exciting about and eager for games, had readily agreed. He had, of course, declined and decided to watch them from his current perch within the branches of his tree.

He couldn't exactly remember what it was called; something along the lines of "tag." It was alarmingly very simple; someone is chosen to be "it" and that individual chases the others around until "catching" a player, then that person becomes "it."

Or something?

Keh. Inuyasha was never one for games, so he didn't exactly play attention. But upon observing them for the better part of an hour and a half, all it was was the kit chasing Kagome around and vise versa when he caught her.

However, the half-demon was having a rather good time himself watching Kagome run around in nothing but a pair of very short khaki shorts and a pink wife beater. Shippou was even less clothed, donning a pair of children's swimming trunks Kagome had brought back for him from her own time five hundred years into the future. The schoolgirl had also brought back a pair for him, but Inuyasha had instantly declined, instead opting to go about with his kimono and kosode open to feel the breeze on his bare chest.

Scratching said toned chest with his claws, Inuyasha sighed again and propped his head on his hand, sunset orbs trailing the young woman as she dodged another "attack" from the kit, her laughter drifting up to him again. How could she find so much fun in such a simple, mundane game?

But, he supposed, that was probably just Kagome. She found pleasure in the most simplest of things; flowers, the sunset, the stars, a ladybug perching on her nose.

A rare smile graced his features as he recalled that day. She had been sitting under his tree with one of her textbooks, himself keeping watch from its branches, of course, when she suddenly gasped and went stock still. Inuyasha, worried something had happened, jumped down, ready to attack – when Kagome had beamed at him and pointed to her nose in which a tiny ladybug had took purchase.

"_Inuyasha, look! A ladybug!" A giggle followed this statement._

_Inuyasha blinked, scoffed, then dropped his hand from Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Keh. It's just a stupid bug. Flick it off already."_

_She'd looked appalled. "I will not! It's an innocent little insect that decided I was trustworthy enough to land on. Or in this case, my nose." She giggled again then proceeded to look pretty damned hilarious by crossing her eyes and attempting to stare down her nose at the bug._

_Inuyasha snorted a laugh and looked away to hide his smile._

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice interrupted the memory and said half-demon blinked his vision back into focus and returned his attention back to the object of his thoughts that was staring up at him with bright brown eyes. "What, wench?"

Kagome ignored his pet name for her and aimed a smile at him. "Why don't you come down here and play with us? It'll take your mind off the heat, I promise."

A black eyebrow cocked and swift honey eyes gave the girl an inconspicuous once over. Took in those long, lean legs. Eyed the shapely curve of her hips. Trailed the hour-glass figure of her waist and smooth, flat tummy. Lingered on the twin globes of flesh hidden behind the thin material of the shirt. _Let's see. Kagome wearing next to nothing and myself chasing her._ The mental image shot a surge of desire through him and he grit his teeth_. Definitely not a good idea_. Shaking his head, Inuyasha scoffed and closed his eyes again, leaning back against the rough bark of the tree. "Keh. I'll pass, thanks."

A soft huff of annoyance reached his ears and he resisted the urge to smirk. He couldn't exactly explain why, but he loved it when she got all huffy and irritated. Maybe it was because he looked _damn_ fine when she did.

"C'mon, Inuyasha," she continued, pulling out her trump card and sticking her bottom lip out while blinking wide chocolate eyes up at him. "Please? It would make me feel better and I promise you'd have fun." She fluttered her eyelashes. _Might as well go all out…_

With an annoyed sigh, Inuyasha opened his eyes again – and froze. _Ah, fuck, she didn't._

The wench fluttered those long, sooty lashes.

…_She did. Sneaky wench._

And then a rather uncharacteristic idea developed in his head and that time he did smirk, but he was sure to hide it by turning his head away and grunting in defeat. _Wench wants to play, does she? Fine. I'll play. _

Feeling like he was the sneaky one now, Inuyasha dropped from the tree and landed heavily on his feet in front of her, slowly straightening his knees then locking gazes with her.

The small gasp that escaped that luscious mouth whispered past his ears and he allowed his eyes to trail over her once more. Up this close he could clearly see her skin, flushed from the game and glistening with perspiration. The flimsy fabric of her shirt clung to her like a second skin and those ridiculously short shorts barely reached her mid thigh. Unbeknownst to him a deep rumbled had started in his chest as he lifted his gaze back up to her face and nearly growled aloud when she darted her tongue out to wet her dry lips.

He wanted to replace her tongue with his own.

Forcing his eyes back up to her face, he noticed how her long ebony hair was tied up into a high pony tail, damp with her sweat and a few strands that had escaped plastered to her neck and forehead.

"Inuyasha…?"

Without a word, he shrugged out of his kimono and kosode, exposing the hard planes of his tanned chest which also had a light sheen of perspiration on it and then tossing the garments aside in a forgotten heap of red and white fabric before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. He didn't miss the way Kagome's eyes darted to his chest and glowed with appreciation.

The previous smirk that he had been holding back for her benefit ever so slowly curled his lips and Kagome took an involuntary step back.

_Let's play._

"Run."

Kagome ran.

One heartbeat. Two. Three.

He bunched his muscles and narrowed his eyes.

Five beats.

Inuyasha gave chase.

A forgotten kitsune stood dumbstruck, confusion writ across his face. "What just happened…?"

**-X-**

Heart pounding in the thrill of the game, blood racing and legs pumping across the ground, Inuyasha swiftly weaved his way through the sea of trees, the smirk never leaving his visage as he stared straight ahead of him at the figure running from his pursuit. He wasn't surprised she would head toward his forest. She probably thought she could hide from him in the many hollows and niches, or perhaps she deduced she'd be able to confuse him if she tried hard enough.

But it was fruitless. They both knew he'd win in the end. And he'd catch her.

For now, however, he'd let her think she had the upper hand in this game of theirs, that maybe she'd be able to outrun him. _What's wrong, Kagome? I thought you wanted to play._

With a dark chuckle, Inuyasha took to the trees with one great leap and easily caught up to her, jumping from tree to tree right above the fleeing woman, the thick branches and wealth of green leaves camouflaging him and never taking his eyes off of his target. His prey.

_A little closer…just up ahead…farther…almost there—_

He dropped out of the trees right in Kagome's path and said woman shrieked in surprised before skidding to halt, her chest heaving as she caught her breath and her eyes…

Inuyasha's own sunset orbs widened a fraction upon discovering a heated excitement swimming within those mocha depths and he could catch the subtle hint of desire flirting with his nose, taunting him, goading him until a deep rumble started in his chest and worked its way up to trickle out past his lips.

Oh… The wench _liked_ being chased.

Gazing at her through half-lidded eyes now, Inuyasha slowly advanced toward the object of his desire, stepping into rays of sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy of trees overhead and thus causing his sweat slicked chest to glisten briefly before being doused in shade once more. There was no mistaking the predatory glint in his eyes now.

Kagome's heart accelerated as he drew nearer and her scent spiked, Inuyasha's own body responding to the enticing aroma. For every backward step she took, the half-demon took one forward until her back was pressed against the rough bark of a tree and she was trapped.

Before she could escaped, his strong arms caged her in, braced on the tree on either side of her head as he leaned in close, their faces a breath away.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, staring at each other, hot breath mingling in the condensed air between them. Noticeable shivers raced up and down Kagome's spine, heat pooling in her belly while the blood in Inuyasha's body rushed south and his muscles tensed.

"If I didn't know any better…" he suddenly rumbled, leaning forward to graze his lips across her cheek. "…I'd say you _liked_ being chased, Kagome." His breath, hot and labored, fanned against her lips and the young woman swallowed.

"…Maybe," she breathed in reply, her lids lowering until she was peering up at him through thick, sooty lashes. Something flashed across those russet pools and something stirred in his gut.

Clawed hands dug into the bark behind her head, cracking the wood and gouging the tree. Kagome didn't flinch.

One heartbeat. Two.

Before he could blink Kagome darted forward, brushed the softest of kisses across his lips then ducked underneath his arm and hauled ass, her joyous laughter ringing out behind her and bright brown eyes gleaming with a challenge as she looked over her shoulder.

Inuyasha took a second to revel in that melodious sound before taking off after her, a grin surfacing on his features as he ran full tilt through the trees and brush. He didn't know when he had developed a playful side, but he was definitely enjoying this little game of theirs, and they both knew that this was far beyond the simple rules of Tag.

No. This was _their_ game, their rules, their decisions.

_Their_ playtime.

Feminine laughter echoed ahead of him and Inuyasha's own chuckle was drowned in Kagome's merriment. Oh yeah. The wench liked to be chased and damn him if he didn't like chasing her.

He allowed the game of cat and mouse to go on a little bit further, chasing her through the trees, ducking under low branches and leaping over fallen logs as she deftly dodged large boulders and streaked right through dense patches of trees. By now the lust was evident in his eyes, on his face as his eyes tracked the movement of her hips and eyed the smooth flow of her legs that disappeared into those shorts. Damn him, but what he wouldn't do to be between them right now…

Growling low, eyes narrowing on his prey and with one great bounding leap later, Inuyasha landed a few yards before her then swiftly stretched out an arm and caught her around the waist as she flew by, eliciting a gasp from the lithe woman in his arms. Without wasting another second he drew her flush against his heated body, one clawed hand at the small of her back and the other cradling the back of her neck, his finger tips disappearing into a wealth of silky black hair, damp from her exertions. It must have come lose from its tail while she was running.

Kagome, eyes wide and mouth parted as she gasped for breath, stared captivated into his amber eyes, unable and unwilling to move from his embrace. Her body trembled with anticipation, her breasts heaving against his sleek chest. Their hearts pounded rapidly until calming down after several seconds to beat in unison with each other.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome inhaled shakily and licked her dry lips, not missing the way his eyes tracked the movement. "Inuyasha…" She was surprised at the huskiness of her voice and wondered if it was from his close proximity or the fact that she had just ran for quite awhile without stopping. She figured it was the former. Because no amount of running could make her feel this flushed or breathless.

Inuyasha growled in response before dipping his head and burying his nose in the slick flesh of her neck, inhaling her scent and shuddering with want. God, she smelled so good. Like sweat, the woods, and himself. Like they had just finished a nice steamy round of hot sex on the forest floor.

That particular image had a certain part of him hardening and he stifled a needy groan, tightening his hold on her and pressing his lips to the crook of her neck to sample that salty flesh. God…she tasted as good as she smelled, maybe even better.

"Kagome…" he rasped, closing his eyes and dragging his tongue along her neck and to her jaw where he ended his trail with a sucking kiss to the corner of her mouth. She gasped and he sighed raggedly against her lips then finally flipped his eyes open to gaze down at the large mocha eyes staring back at him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered again and he could fight it no longer.

A second later his lips were on hers, sucking, stroking, demanding entrance and Kagome obeyed, her mouth parting on a gasp which promptly morphed into a moan when he swept the recesses of her mouth, leaning nothing untouched yet still it was not enough.

With a groan, the half-demon crushed her too him and didn't waste anytime in taking control of the situation, backing her up against a tree and pinning her there with his weight. Greedily he took all that she offered to him, swallowing her moans of pleasure and reveling in the soft sounds she made for him. Her body, lithe and soft, arched against his own as his clawed hands yanked her shirt up and pressed their bare flesh together, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from him and a gasp of yearning from the woman.

"In-Inuyasha," she said breathlessly, her skin flushed and quivering at his sinful caresses against her belly and sides. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her insides were tuning to mush as he continued his ministrations and had it not been for his weight pinned against her, Kagome would have surely collapsed by now.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was relentless with the power he had over her, touching her with his claws, kissing her everywhere with his mouth and tongue, and his hips having developed a slight thrusting motion against her own. The feel of her against him, hot, wet, and willing, was driving him mad with want and he didn't hold himself back. It was too late for that; far too late.

The woman in his arms didn't seem to care, however. She was writhing against him, reaching out, tugging him closer with her hands and arching her body into his in blatant invitation. Those deep mocha eyes bore into his own with an intensity that had him hardening for her, growling his need and devouring her mouth with a desperation that took her breath away, as well as all coherent thought.

Her core bloomed for him, releasing more of that delicious scent, enveloping him in a cloud of pure ecstasy. More; he needed to take in more of that sinfully delectable aroma and with that thought, two sly hands slithered down her flat stomach, cured over the luscious curves of her hips and slipped clawed fingers into the waistband. With a wicked smile, Inuyasha slowly worked the shorts down her hips, mindful of his claws yet deliberately grazing her bare flesh with the deadly tips, eliciting shivers from the woman before him.

Trembling with a need so fierce, a want that nearly had her begging for more, Kagome was too far gone to realize what he was doing, to stop him before it was too late. She was ensnared, lost in a cloud of ecstasy, drowning in the palpability of this wanton need between them that went so deep it was almost as if she were burning alive, and her hanyou was the douse of cold water, the soothing touch to make the blaze go away, a balm to her frazzled nerves. It was impossible to ignore.

A whisper in the form of his name fell from her lips and she grabbed his head to pull him down to her and capture his mouth with a hungry that drove them to greater heights and Inuyasha growled, shoving her shorts down past her hips, anchoring her thigh against his hip and thrusting a hand between her legs—

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Are you there? Sango was getting worried, and she sent me off to—"

Hanyou and human froze, their hearts thundering in their heaving chests and two pairs of eyes wide as they forced themselves to remain still lest they be found by the _very_ unwelcome visitor.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and Inuyasha cursed, dropping his forehead to Kagome's shoulder and inhaling sharply before releasing a shaky, calming sigh. "Fuck," he muttered once more and swallowed thickly as he drew back slightly to stare down at the flushed woman still pressed intimately against him.

Kagome stared back, almond eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as she fought to regain her breath and calm her racing heart. "Miroku," she whispered and swallowed the lump in her throat.

He rumbled in reply and scented the air, bypassing the aroma of sex and arousal to detect how far away the monk was. His growl grew in volume and he focused his attention back to Kagome. She could tell by the scowl on his face that he wasn't that far away and unless they wanted to get caught and endure endless nights of teasing…

With a sudden dip of his head, Inuyasha's mouth was on hers, hard and demanding, once more stealing her breath and he pulled away before she could respond, amber eyes passionate and his jaw tense.

"Don't think this is over," he rumbled before giving her one last smoldering look and bounding off into the trees, out of her sight.

Slumping against the tree, Kagome exhaled and put a hand to her chest, her breathing erratic and her knees weak. Taking a deep, calming breath, the young woman gazed up into the luscious green of the forest's trees and knew, without a doubt, that he would be back.

This game wasn't over yet.

**-X-**

Well, that certainly was fun to write, and might I add very refreshing. I was hoping this would make my writer's block crumble away, but I still find myself at a loss as what to do next for any of my stories. The next chapter for **Wanted** is half way finished…sorta, but I don't know where to go from where I am now. God, it's so _frustrating_…

Anyway, this little piece of citrusy fun _might_ be a collection, but I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking about continuing this with other games they could "play" while in the process of getting into situations like the one in this one. Sound like a good idea, or should I just continue with a single sequel? I need feedback. ::deaddesk:: Any would be appreciated, for both my other fics, _and_ this one.

Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and, I wanted to give a little advice to all of you fellow authors out there: If you ever have trouble finding a decent summary for one of your fictions, just take a little, short excerpt from the first chapter or one that gets the plot rolling and use that as your summary. Believe me, it works.

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	2. Kagome Says

**Let's Play**  
**Chapter two**

As the day wore on and the sun rose higher into the clear blue sky, the temperature didn't drop it was expected to; it only got worse where Kagome was seriously debating on going back to the future for the small miracle installed in her house that was air conditioning. But the more she thought about it, the more selfish the notion seemed to be. It wasn't fair that she was able to travel through the well for air conditioning when her friends were stuck here, suffering in the blasted heat with only river water to cool them down. Of course Inuyasha was able to go through with her – but she wanted take Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede as well. The poor old woman was probably suffering the worst out of all of them because the young woman knew from experience how stifling the priestess garb could get. Kagome couldn't imagine what it was like on a day like this one.

So instead of fleeing to her own time and sticking to the air conditioner like glue, she'd instead opted for simply enjoying the coolness of her home for ten minutes – Inuyasha included – before grabbing an old bikini buried somewhere in her underwear drawer, a one piece for Sango just in case she wanted it, and some ice cold water bottle she knew everyone would appreciate before reluctantly going back to the past. Kagome'd had to practically drag Inuyasha with her; the half-demon was apparently very fond of the invention of air conditioning and had announced that he wasn't going anywhere within five feet of the wonderful machine. Three sits later and a threat to withhold his ramen did the trick and Kagome didn't miss the longing look he'd given the AC before exiting the house for the well. Kagome gave it the same look before following after him.

Now, back in Feudal Japan and reclining under the sweltering rays of the sun, Kagome decided she'd try and make the best of it by getting a good tan. She'd changed into her white bikini and then squiggled back into her khaki shorts, leaving them unclasped to reveal the matching white bottom half of the suit, but left her tank top off before heading toward the well and lying down on the warm grass, away from the curious and appreciative looks of the village men. She did so purely on Inuyasha's behalf, so he didn't prowl around growling at every single man that dared glance at her in such a state of undress. But Kagome only wanted one man's appreciative gaze on her, and judging by the way his amber eyes had darkened and gave her a look that was downright smoldering, Kagome knew that he was very appreciative. Sango had joined her somewhat later, donned in the simple one pieced she'd brought back from her time, but with her green skirt wrapped lowly about her slender hips. Kagome had a suspicion that a certain monk's absence was due to a certain half-demon most likely threatening him with bodily harm lest he even think about following her, thus leading him to a scantily clad Kagome. For that, the young woman was grateful because it was nice just laying out in the sun like this with her best friend, chatting about everything and nothing, and genuinely having a good time despite the sweat that had coated their slim bodies within the first fifteen minutes.

Sometime later, after the girls had settled into a comfortable silence, Shippou had wandered over to them and plopped himself between them, declaring his boredom to him and that he was dying of heat. So now, at the moment, Kagome was trying to think up something for him to do. Playing another game of tag wasn't even considered, not in this heat. The girl from the future barely had enough energy to move, let along chase a fast fox child around the clearing. The game had certainly worked well enough to distract the kit from the heat of the day, as well as herself. Until she had, on a whim, practically beg Inuyasha to join them and he and Kagome had played a very _different_ game of "tag."

Thinking back to their earlier…activities, a flush that had nothing to do with the heat stole across her cheeks and a tiny, secret smile graced her features. Inuyasha had disappeared after that, but Kagome knew that he was never far from her, watching her with his golden gaze and more than once sending gooseflesh erupting on her arms and legs. And the guy knew it too, the effect he had on her. The half-demon would show up out of the blue, cast her heated looks on the sly, and accidently on purpose brush up against her, sending her heart rate skyrocketing and her blood to heat in her veins. Kagome hoped she had the same effect on him as he had on her.

"Ka_go_meeeeee!"

Shippou's voice abruptly brought her back to the present and Kagome blinked, shaking her head and hoping the tyke would mistake the flush on her cheeks from the heat. "Um, yes, Shippou?"

The fox child pouted and crossed his little arms over his bare chest. "I'm boooooored."

Ignoring the badly stifled snicker from the demon slayer behind him, Kagome sighed and picked him up, setting him down on her knee as she pushed his sweaty bangs back from his face. "I'm sorry, Shippou. I know you're bored, and I'm trying to think of something for you to do. Why don't you go play in the water with the other village children?" Kagome had been tempted to do so herself on more than one occasion.

Shippou wrinkled his nose. "No, it's too loud down there. And the smell isn't all that great either."

Kagome agreed. The smell of sweaty humans didn't exactly appeal to her, either.

"Why don't you go help Kaede gather herbs?" Sango suggested without bothering to open her eyes.

"She stopped a while ago because she was tired and needed to rest. I guess the heat is really getting to her," the kitsune answered.

Kagome cast a worried glance toward the village. "I hope she's alright. Older people usually don't take too well in weather like this."

"The hag's fine," Inuyasha said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Miroku in tow. "I just checked on her and she's sleeping." He plopped himself next to Kagome with a grunt and sprawled out on the grass, legs and arms akimbo. He apparently hadn't bothered to put his undershirt and kimono back on.

Kagome stared down at him, admiring the view for a moment before turning her gaze to Miroku. She narrowed her gaze and didn't need to look to know that Sango was doing the same, having sat up at the sound of the half-demon's voice.

Miroku, sans his monk robes and was instead wearing a pair of purple swimming trunks Kagome had brought him, smiled serenely and held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Ladies," he greeted, though his eyes drifted toward Sango and his smile widened.

Sango eyed him warily as he went to seat himself next to her and the slayer noticeably scooted away from him. Miroku sighed but remained where he was. "I'm so misunderstood," he muttered under his breath and Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm still bored," Shippou whined and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Quit whinin', brat. Go find something to do and stop bothering us."

"Hey, I was here first!"

"I was _born_ first. So there."

Kagome raised a brow at that. "That was rather childish, don't you think, Inuyasha?"

"He started it." Apparently the hanyou either didn't hear her last statement, or just didn't care.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it. Now shut up before I 's' you into Hell."

Inuyasha snorted his opinion of that, and muttered, "S'probably cooler there, anyhow…"

"Um, guys? Where did Sango and Miroku go?" Shippou's inquisitive voice brought both girl and hanyou's attention to him and then stared at the space where the monk and demon slayer had previously been.

"Uhhh…" Kagome said with a quizzical frown. "That's a good question, Shippou. They were there a minute ago…" The young woman looked around them, blinking in confusion when she failed to spot their two missing friends.

"Keh. They prolly got sick of your whining and left. I don't blame 'em." Inuyasha sat up and stretched, rolling his shoulders.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, shooting him a look.

The fox tyke stuck his tongue out at the older male and Inuyasha raised a fist threateningly.

Kagome sighed and shook her head when Shippou squeaked and hid himself in Kagome's arms. "How about another game, Shippou? I can't promise it'll take your mind off the heat, but at least it'll keep you occupied and you won't be bored anymore." It was the simplest way knew to diffuse the situation before things got too out of hand and her hanyou's infamous temper reared its ugly head.

Shippou immediately forgot about his fear of getting thumped and smiled broadly at her, hopping out of her arms and bouncing up and down in excitement. "Okay, Kagome! What game are we playing this time?"

Kagome frowned. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "Uh…how about…um…" She thought back to all of her childhood games she used to play with Souta to eliminate boredom but only one stuck out in her mind. Well, it was better than nothing. "Simon Says!"

Both hanyou and demon looked perplexed. "Who the hell is 'Simon'?" Inuyasha asked, instantly suspicious. If this Simon bastard dared to lay a hand on his Kagome…

The onyx-haired woman waved a hand in the air dismissingly. "Oh, he's nobody," Kagome said and Inuyasha relaxed. "It's just the name of the game. I guess they just needed a name that began with the same letter as 'says', so Simon was chosen in that case." She stood up. "Anyway, it's really easy. I will be Simon, and Shippou, you have to do exactly as I tell you when I say 'Simon Says.' But if I tell you to do something without me saying 'Simon Says,' then—"

"I don't like Simon," Shippou interrupted. "How about Kagome Says instead?" He looked up at her with wide emerald eyes and said woman blinked.

"Uh. Sure," Kagome shrugged and smiled. "We can use 'Kagome' in place for 'Simon' instead. As I was saying, if I don't say Si—'Kagome Says' when I tell you to do something and you do it, you lose the game then it's your turn to be Si…er…Kagome. Me?" She frowned and shook her head. She just confused herself…

Shippou frowned and looked confused. "I think I get it…"

"I don't," Inuyasha put his two cents in bluntly.

Kagome sighed and wrinkled her nose. It was hard to explain a relatively simple game to people who've never even heard of it before. "Okay. Um…I'll do a demonstration. Kagome Says…touch your nose." The priestess touched her nose. "Kagome Says…stand on one leg." She did so. "Close one eye. Now, if I close my eye without the 'Kagome Says,' then I lose. Get it now?"

Shippou grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Let's play, Kagome!"

The brown-eyed girl smiled fondly at him then looked over her shoulder at her half-demon companion. "Inuyasha? Do you want to…play?" Something flashed across her eyes as she waited for his answer.

Inuyasha didn't miss the double meaning to her question and he returned her look, his eyes darkening. "Maybe later," he said and leant back on his hands to watch.

Shivering under his stare despite the sun's warmth on her body, Kagome nodded then turned to face an excited Shippou. "Alright, Shippou. You ready?

The young kitsune bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically.

Kagome grinned. "Kagome Says…hop on one foot!" She lifted her left leg and proceeded to hop up and down. She missed how a pair of golden eyes followed the movement of her breasts bouncing with each hop, the white triangles of her "bee-kee-nee" top barely leaving anything to the imagination.

Shippou did the same with a giggle.

"Kagome Says…spin around in a circle!"

Shippou laughed as he spun around repeatedly and Kagome giggled. Well, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now…point to your toes." The young woman bent at the waist, giving Inuyasha a nice view of her ass, and pointed to her bare feet.

Shippou stopped spinning, staggered a bit, then started to copy her but suddenly froze and snapped his gaze up at her with a grin.

Kagome returned it and laughed. "Good job, Shippou! Now Kagome Says run for your life!" Then she lunged to the fox child and he squealed in delight, missing her grasping hands by an inch then high-tailed it toward the village.

"Bet you can't catch me, Kagome!" he called to her then disappeared, laughing gaily.

Kagome was about to start after the kitsune but two strong arms wrapping around her slim waist halted her and she froze, her heart skipping a beat as a pair of lips dropped to her throat.

"Inuyasha says…" One clawed hand glided up her flat tummy, grazing his claws along her slick flesh before using them to catch the flimsy white fabric and giving it a gentle tug. Her nipples automatically hardened. "You little tease." He dropped open mouthed kisses along her neck, making his way up to her jaw line.

Shivering under his touch, Kagome leaned back into him and raised an arm to swathe around his neck, digging her fingers into his slightly damp hair. A sigh escaped her as he nibbled on her ear and trailed his hands up and down her bare sides, purposely catching his claws on the strings that fastened her bikini top to her body. Whispering his name, she turned around in his arms and gazed up at him through thick, sooty lashes, her mocha eyes flashing with barely concealed desire for the half-demon and Inuyasha's breath hitched.

"Kagome says…kiss me."

He did, and dragged the girl closer to him, pressing her flush against him and plundering her mouth with his tongue as she gasped in surprise. The soft inhalation quickly turned into a moan and Kagome reciprocated eagerly, dragging her tongue along his lips and nibbling the soft flesh with her teeth, eliciting a low rumble to vibrate within his chest. Kagome responded with a hum of appreciation in the back of her throat as Inuyasha tilted his head to gain better access to the sugary recesses of her hot mouth.

While his mouth was currently occupied, the half-demon's hands were not idle. The explored the hot body of Kagome before him, tracing the curve of her hips, smoothing up her sides and sneaking under the white flimsy white garment to cup her breasts in his hands. Inuyasha growled in approval at the feel of hard peaks against his palms and he ground his hands into them, eliciting another gasp from his bitch and causing he chest to arch into his hands wantonly. He grinned against her mouth and pulled back to allow her to catch her breath, only to dive down and suckle at her neck. His fingers pinched and tugged at her nipples, rolling them with his thumb and forefinger until he had Kagome writhing and incoherent against him, hands clutching his shoulders, head thrown back in abandon.

"Kagome says…that's not…fair," she said breathlessly and whimpered when his lips trailed a burning path down to her chest.

"Inuyasha says," he murmured, pushing the fabric up and out of his way to expose her to his burning gaze. "I don't care." His tongue darted out to taste the salty flesh of his woman and he growled in approval, dragging his hot tongue into the valley between her breasts then abruptly turning his head to capture a nipple in his mouth and suckle hard.

Kagome cried out and nearly collapsed. Inuyasha caught her around the waist and decided it probably wasn't best to do this out in the open, where Miroku, Sango or the runt could appear at any time and catch them.

Pulling back with reluctance with a growl, Inuyasha leaned up to catch her lips in one last heated kiss before taking her ass in his hands and hiking her up against him. Kagome squeaked in surprise and looked at him in confusion and in answer, he shot her a rather mischievously look before they were suddenly falling down the well as the time slip enveloped them in a blue haze of magic.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Inuyasha had her pressed up against the well wall and was devouring her lips once again, pulling her legs to wrap around him and grinding his erection into her heat. Kagome moaned and he groaned as her core bloomed for him and her scent intensified, nearly making him dizzy with want. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control himself before he finally broke down and took Kagome hard and fast like he so desperately wanted to right then. Her scent was intoxicating him, making him throb with a need so fierce Inuyasha thought me might cream his pants if he didn't get inside her soon.

The thought of him sliding his cock deep within the confines of Kagome's hot core sent a wave of lust through him and he snarled, crashing his mouth down on hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure as her arms wrapped about his neck and dragged him ever closer to her. The feeling of her hot skin pressed against his was fan-fucking-tastic and he relished it, rubbing against her, her twin peaks pressing into his chest and only serving to stimulate him further.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned and in answer, the girl in his arms whimpered and bent her head to place hot kisses along his jaw line down to his neck. "Fuck," he hissed and squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hips snapping forward on their own. Kagome gasped and reflexively ground her weeping center into him, the tension between her legs steadily climbing until she thought that she was going to explode if he didn't do something about it soon.

"Inuyasha," she moaned and rocked desperately against him, panting heard, and a fine sheen of perspiration coating her skin. God, but she had never wanted Inuyasha as bad as she did right then. Her heart thundered wildly in her chest, her hands tugged him ever closer to her, and her chocolate eyes locked with smoldering amber ones, conveying her want to him.

Locking his gaze onto hers so she would not mistake his intention, Inuyasha ever so slowly trailed a hand down her chest, grazing his claws across her bare abdomen, and slipped a hand inside the bikini. His fingers encountered no tuft of hair and he raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome only smirked back and Inuyasha's lips kicked up into an identical smirk before he leaned forward and took her mouth with his own, licking her lips then slipping inside for a taste.

His questing fingers found hot wetness and he groaned against her mouth, bending a single clawed digit and carefully inserting it into her center. She was hot and tight and wet and he wondered what it would feel like to have his finger replaced with another part of his anatomy. His erection throbbed painfully at the thought and he slowly began pumping in and out of her slick channel, swallowing her cries of pleasure and using his thumb to massage the bundle of nerves hidden within her slick folds.

Writhing against him, bucking her hips and driving his finger deeper into her, Kagome's breath came out in sharp pants and she pulled back from her hanyou's kiss with a gasp, biting her lip hard and frantically running her hands through her lover's hair. She swallowed thickly, licking her lips, and tasting the saltiness of her flesh. Inuyasha's eyes followed the movement of her tongue and his pace increased. Her eyes widened and she curled her spine, pressing into him, rocking her hips desperately against him and seeking that release that was just out of her reach. "I-Inuyasha," she gasped, tossing her head back. "_Please._"

"Please what?" he asked lightly, smirking down at her and rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb as he added another finger inside of her.

"Ah! P-_please_! I want…" She trailed off with a gasp of pleasure as he pressed down on her clit and curled his fingers just so to find her g-spot. "Oh, my God," Kagome moaned and squeezed him with her legs, contracting her inner muscles around him. He suddenly stopped all movement with his hand and she cried out in alarm. "N-no!"

"What is it you want, Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured and peppered kisses all over her face. He ground his hardened crotch up into her supple ass and growled lowly. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to withstand Kagome's moans and pleas for more.

Whimpering in need, panting heavily and sweat glistening on her flushed skin; Kagome stared directly into his eyes and ground her hips against his hand. Inuyasha grunted and she moaned softly before licking her lips.

"Inuyasha," she pleaded and gathered her courage. "I want you…I want you inside me. _Please_." She leaned forward and nibbled at his lips, rotating her hips and mewling as pleasure rocked her through and made her lightheaded.

He smirked. "Ah, ah," he chided gently and abruptly thrust another finger into her hot core. Kagome screamed and stifled it by biting onto his neck. "You didn't say…Kagome Says." Swiftly withdrawing his hand from her sopping core, Inuyasha fumbled with ties of his hakama with one hand, the other cupping her ass and keeping her where he wanted her. With a grunt he finally freed his straining erection and pushed down the shorts and bikini bottom so they were out of his way.

Kagome's mocha eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He chuckled and leaned forward to nip her nose as he gave her a subtle reminder to think fast by sliding his cock against her hot slit. He hissed at the sensation and forced himself to stay still until she answered him.

Shivering as his erection teased her opening with little thrusts, Kagome forced herself to concentrate and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to just impale herself down on his stiff member and she would have down so already had it not been for the way he held her ass in his hands, preventing her from moving until he got what he wanted.

She stared into his eyes. "Kagome Says," she began in a whisper. "…fuck me _now._"

At her dirty demand, Inuyasha's hips instinctively snapped forward, seeking to bury himself to the hilt in her hot channel and he would have done so…

Had it not been for the well house doors to slide open at that exact moment and a woman's voice calling out, "Kagome? Are you back already, dear? I thought I heard voices…"

"_Fucking goddamn son of a __**bitch!**__" _Inuyasha hissed out vehemently and he glared up at the opening of the well, baring his fangs in a truly vicious snarl at the unwelcome intruder. Dammit, he'd been _so fucking close!_

Kagome, startled, choked on air as her eyes widened and Inuyasha thought fast before her mother looked down the well shaft and saw them in a rather compromising position. With great effort he withdrew from her and quickly set their clothing to rights before taking a dumbfounded Kagome into his arms once again and leaping out of the well. As he suspected, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't even two feet away from the well so he hadn't had enough time to jump up half way then let the time slip open around them on his way down. Then they'd be able to finish what they'd started.

Mama gasped softly in surprise when her daughter and Inuyasha suddenly jumped from the well and she watched as the half-demon set her daughter down and whisper something in Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed and absently nodded.

Then, frustrated and thoroughly pissed off, Inuyasha didn't even spare her mother a glance before he hopped down the well again and disappeared.

The elder woman stared at the well for an extra moment then turned to frown at her daughter who looked a bit dazed. "Kagome…? Is…something wrong? He seemed a little…ah, upset."

Kagome snapped out of her daze and blinked at her mom. Her flush darkened. "Oh, um, he's fine. It's-it's the heat, he doesn't like it and, um, he went to go cool off in the river." She winced; Kagome knew she wasn't very convincing, but she hoped her mother would buy it nonetheless.

Mama blinked. "Oh. I see." She shook her head. "Well, if he was that hot, he could have stayed in the house where the air conditioning is." She headed up the stairs.

Her daughter followed and winced. "Ah…something tells me the cold water will improve his mood more…"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged and smiled. "Oh, well, to each their own, I suppose. Are you going to be staying long, Kagome?" she asked and waited for her daughter to exit the well house before sliding the doors closed once more. She headed for the house and Kagome fell into step beside her.

"Actually," Kagome began and discreetly tugged at her bikini bottoms. "I think I can go for a nice cold shower…"

Mother and daughter entered the cool confines of the house, but the cooler air did nothing to quell the fire in Kagome's loins. Inuyasha's words echoed through her mind as she headed up the stairs to the bathroom and she shivered, biting her lip. God, but she was in for it when she got back…

"_This game isn't over yet, bitch. Be ready to get __**fucked**__ in more ways than one."_

**-X-**

*fans self* Hoooo boy! xD Hah, bet ya'll are ready to kill me now, ain't cha? I honestly can't say how long I'll be having them fool around before I get to any actual sex…I'm having _way_ too much fun with them getting interrupted every time. HAW.

As always, any suggestions for what "game" they'll play next are very welcome. Somebody might have suggested Simon Says to me, but I'm not sure. I've actually had this idea for a game in my head for quite some time now. But anyway, for any of you who suggested Simon Says, this chapter is dedicated to you. ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


	3. Marco Polo

**Let's Play  
Chapter three**

Kagome did indeed take a nice cold shower when she got back to the house – a nearly hour long one. Because every time Kagome _thought _that she'd cooled down enough to act with some semblance of normalcy around her family, a certain half-demon would pop back into her thoughts and right back under the cold spray she'd go. The dirty little promise Inuyasha had made right before he'd left kept echoing in her ears and causing a flush of desire and heat to rush through her entire form, making her core throb for him and a fierce blush to overtake her face. Kagome did not want to explain to any of her family members why she looked so flushed. After all, it couldn't be the heat since the house was blessedly air conditioned, as Mama mentioned, and she'd just taken a cold shower.

So finally, after nearly an hour, Kagome managed to ban all thoughts of the wicked hanyou from her mind and exit the bathroom feeling refreshed and significantly cooled down. The young woman headed to her room and donned a flowing white skirt with a forest green camisole. She studiously ignored her white bikini where it innocently laid on her bed for fear that she'd have to jump in the shower again. Kagome dried her hair as best as she could then messily bunched it up on the top of her head to keep her neck cool and then joined her family downstairs where it was the coolest. The AC was located in the living room so naturally that was where she found Gramps – napping in his favorite recliner, as usual – and Souta and her mother lounging about watching television and casually chatting. Even Buyo was there, sprawled out in front of a small rotating fan, napping away and soaking up the refreshingly brisk air.

Kagome half-heartedly glared at her cat. Fan hogger…

Thankfully, nobody asked why she was here instead of the feudal era, but Kagome supposed that if she were asked, she'd reply that it was cooler here and she wanted to escape the heat for a while. And maybe if she was lucky, her half-demon companion wouldn't be mentioned, either.

No such luck existed, sadly.

"Hey, sis," Souta piped up from his position not unlike Buyo's on the floor, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. "Where's Inuyasha? Usually he follows you whenever you come back here."

Kagome's back stiffened and pretended his question didn't bring back thoughts of naughty vows and a rush of heat. "I dunno, Souta," she replied at length, keeping her gaze fixed on the TV. "Maybe he prefers quiet cold rivers to noisy air conditioners and nosy brothers." Never mind that when he was in her house earlier in the day he'd declared that he wasn't moving more than five feet away of the wonderful machine. Kagome tried to keep the mental image of Inuyasha sans clothing in a river at bay and failed. _Oh, boy…_ She resisted the urge to fan herself and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Her little brother snorted and lolled his head to the side to level a narrowed eyed gaze at her. "Yeah, well, at least _he_ wouldn't hog the bathroom for a whole _hour_," he griped. "What took you so long, anyway? Staring at your face in the mirror for any zits?" He snickered.

She launched a pillow at him. "Can it, shrimp!"

"Hey Kagome, did you see the one that's sitting on your shoulders? Oh, wait, that's your head, sorry!"

"Souta!" Two more pillows sailed through the air.

"Mom, Kagome's throwing pillows at me!"

"Because you're being a little snot!"

"You started it!"

"I did not! _You're_ the one who said my head was a zit, you brat!"

"At least I'm not the one throwing things! Your aim sucks, by the way."

"Ugh, you little—!"

"_Children_," Mama finally intervened, leveling a reprimanding stare at both her offspring. "You're driving me nuts. Souta, your sister's head is not a zit, Kagome, stop throwing pillows." That said, the older woman focused her attention on the TV again, satisfied that her son and daughter would shut up and let her enjoy her program. She loved her children, truly, but sometimes… She honestly wondered how they haven't driven her to drink yet.

And all throughout this little exchange, Grandpa Higurashi remained fast asleep reclined in his easy chair, head tilted back and snoring away.

**-X-**

A few hours after the battle with her brother, Kagome decided to head back to the past, claiming that she'd rather be free of annoying little brothers rather than admit the real reason, which didn't have anything to do with a certain silver-haired hanyou. Oh, no, of course not. Nope. Not at all.

Kagome noticed that it was darker than usual outside as she strode toward the well house, though no less cooler since the air was muggy and humid, and she tilted her head back to gaze up at the sky inquisitively. In a moment she received her answer when she spotted no sign of a silver moon in the heavens and her eyebrows went up. "New moon," she murmured absently, her thoughts once more straying to her hanyou friend, however this time the usual bout of heat that accompanied those thoughts did not make themselves known.

A worried frown marred Kagome's features as she entered the slightly cooler well house and deliberately took her time going down the steps before reluctantly hauling herself over the rim and dropping 500 years into the past.

Kagome wasn't surprised that Inuyasha wasn't there to meet her. His senses were usually duller on his human nights, so he was probably still sulking somewhere in a tree from the…ahem, interruption from earlier. Which was just as well, Kagome surmised as her face flamed. She didn't think she'd be able to face him without spontaneously combusting first.

Shaking her head of those distracting thoughts, Kagome walked the beaten path toward Kaede's village, relishing in the brief but refreshing gusts of cool air that occasionally happened. The walk seemed longer than usual since Inuyasha or Shippou weren't there to accompany her and a pleasant smile graced her features when Kaede's hut finally came into view.

"I'm back," Kagome said – or would have if Shippou hadn't pounced on her the second she pushed back the doormat. Instead of the anticipated greeting, all the young woman could manage was, "Oomph!" as she stumbled back and automatically wrapped her arms around the kitsune. Numerous chuckles of amusement echoed around her, thusly proving that Miroku, Sango and Kaede were present as well.

"Kagome!" Shippou enthusiastically greeted, grinning widely up at the woman that he saw as a surrogate mother. "You're back!" He paused and blinked. "Where did you go?"

With a chuckle of her own, Kagome shifted the fox tyke in her arms to a more comfortable position then joined her friends around the fire pit, in which Kaede was making some sort of stew. Placing Shippou in her lap, she nodded and smiled greetings to the others before turning her attention back to the youngster. "Ah, I went back to my time for a while, Shippou. I…had to take care of something." Mentally Kagome winced; hopefully nobody questioned just _what_ she had to "take care of."

Shippou pouted. "Why didn't you tell any of us, though? We never got to finish our game!"

Immediately Kagome felt guilty and coddled the tiny fox to her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry Shippou. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I didn't have time to tell anybody where I was going. Tell you what, though. Next time I go to my time, I'll bring you back a sweet treat and more crayons. Okay?" Kagome smiled at him and nuzzled his nose with her own.

Instantly Shippou brightened and nodded vigorously, giggling and hugging her around the neck. "Okay! Thanks, Kagome! You're the best!"

Heart thoroughly warmed, Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, pumpkin."

Content now, Shippou plopped back down in her lap and dug into the bowl of stew that Sango handed to him.

Kagome idly smoothed back his hair and looked up with an inquisitive gaze. "So, where's Inuyasha? Usually he sticks around here on his human nights." She thought it best to pretend she truly didn't know the whereabouts of their friend to avoid any suspicion directed toward her.

Sango and Miroku exchanged brief glances then turned back to the girl from the future. Kaede continued to stir that night's dinner. "We thought he was with you, Kagome," the demon exterminator admitted with a slight frown. "We haven't seen him since this afternoon when…you were playing a game with Shippou." Kagome didn't miss the way her eyes shifted over to the monk a few feet away, nor the rather sly curl of said monk's lips. His violet gaze remained focused on his dinner.

Kagome blinked. "I see…" she said slowly and gave her best friend a knowing look. Sango blushed and ducked her head, suddenly very interested in the contents of the bowl in her lap. Kagome definitely would be getting that story out of her later.

Inwardly cackling, Kagome turned her head away to hide the smirk on her lips and stared at the doorway, her initial worry coming back. It wasn't like Inuyasha to disappear on the night of the new moon. This wasn't right; he usually stuck around Kaede's hut, either in his favorite tree or on the rooftop, loitering about and generally being a nuisance to the old woman and everybody else.

Kagome bit her lip and frowned, her gaze unfocused. _He couldn't still be mad over what happened earlier…could he?_ The young woman flushed at the memory of Inuyasha's body against hers and her heartbeat kicked up a notch. Vaguely she hoped Shippou didn't notice. _Well…we _were_ interrupted for the _second_ time. I guess I can't blame him for being a little frustrated. But is he really only staying away because he's really mad, or…did he need to "take care of" something himself? _

A rather vivid mental image of Inuyasha "taking care of" himself in that fashion sent a jolt of desire straight through her and she gasped, before violently biting down on her lip and shooting a nervous glance toward her friends. Luckily, the three adults seemed to be engaged in conversation and hadn't noticed the young woman's sudden discomfort. Slowly relaxing, Kagome glanced down at the kit in her lap and found with relief that he was happily slurping away at his stew, oblivious.

But now that the thought had been planted in her brain, Kagome couldn't get rid of it and knew that her curiosity wouldn't be sated until she found out for herself. Not knowing what she was getting herself into, Kagome set Shippou down and stood up. "I'm going to look for Inuyasha," she explained at the turned heads and questioning looks, grabbing her bow and quiver by the door. "Don't wait up, 'kay?" Then she left before anyone had the chance to ask about that last statement, the reed mat over the door swimming softly in her wake.

It was night now, and without the aid of the moon's silver brilliance to illuminate her way, Kagome waited for her eyes to adjust before striding toward the forest, because she a hunch that's where she would find him. She didn't exactly know where, but she knew he was in there somewhere.

Carefully picking her way through the foliage and brush, Kagome clutched her bow tightly, always at the ready to snatch an arrow from her quiver and shoot at a moment's notice. It was dangerous in the forest at night, and no doubt she'd probably get bitched at by Inuyasha about going into the forest at night by herself when she found him, but at the moment she didn't care. Inuyasha was defenseless when he was human and her worry for him overrode anything else that moment.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa," Kagome softly sing-songed, mocha eyes alert and searching the darkness before her. She didn't know exactly how far she was into the forest and she was starting to get a little nervous. She hadn't caught sight of him yet, or heard anything that would point to him. A thought occurred to Kagome and she froze, eyes growing wide and her face draining of color. What if he was hurt? What if something happened to him and he was lying unconscious on the forest floor, right now, perhaps bleeding and attracting unwanted attention for all sorts of hungry demons?

With a surge of adrenalin, Kagome darted through the forest, frantic as she shouted Inuyasha's name now, uncaring if she herself drew unwanted attention. Thoughts of an injured Inuyasha plagued her mind and she forced herself to go faster, even when her lungs burned for oxygen and he legs threatened to give out on her.

"Please, please be okay," she whispered to herself over and over, leaping fallen logs and ducking low branches. She wouldn't rest until she found—

Kagome screeched to a halt. "Buh," she said and then slapped a hand over her mouth, her brown eyes growing impossibly large and her heart thundering in her chest, threatening to break her ribcage. She stood absolutely still in fear that she would be noticed.

Under the waterfall, with his hands braced on the rocky wall behind it, was Inuyasha – sans clothing – with his back to her and head bent forward, black hair plastered to his toned back. The water came up to about his waist and Kagome wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or not. Water slicked down his bare body and she could see the muscles working as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic fashion and it was obvious he was forcing himself to breathe that way.

Reassured that the waterfall crashing around his ears would keep him from hearing her, Kagome slowly lowered her hand from her mouth and openly stared at his form, telling herself she was only searching for injuries, her gaze traveling below the surface of the water, her breath quickening. His fire-rat robes were lying in a pile a few feet from where she was standing, and it was apparent he'd discarded them in a hurry.

Satisfied that the object of her lust and affection was, indeed, alright, Kagome willed her heart to retain its normal rhythm and took a slow, steadying breath. So he really _had_ been soaking in a cold river… Instantly all of Kagome's previous thoughts came rushing to the surface and her blood heated as something warm pooled in the pit of her belly. Her lips tingled and her core grew damp and suddenly her knees grew weak. Kagome's eyes dropped to half-mast and she licked her lips as a rather naughty idea implanted itself into her mind.

They were alone. It was nighttime. They were in the middle of the forest. She'd told the others to not wait up for her, so they had no reason to come looking. Right? And it's not like her mother or brother could stumble upon them…

Steeling her resolve, Kagome gently lowered her bow to the ground and shrugged off her quiver, half of her not believing she was actually going to do this and the other half trembled with excited anticipation. Before she lost her nerve, though, she quickly toed off her sandals and pulled her tank top up and off, threw it with Inuyasha's clothes and shimmied out of her skirt. Her panties and bra followed next.

And then she was easing into the clear water of the pond the river had formed from erosion, taking extra care to remain inconspicuous. She wanted the element of surprise on her side so her hanyou-gone-human wouldn't flee. Though it was very unlikely he would, given their earlier…activities. If he was as frustrated as she was, then Kagome was quite positive that Inuyasha would participate in her little game.

All this time, Inuyasha hadn't moved from his place under the fall and Kagome easily glided through the water toward him, the water cool and refreshing against her bare skin. No wonder Inuyasha had gone here. It was quiet, isolated and provided a sense of peace that was rare here in the feudal era.

Finally reaching the oblivious human, her heart thudding against her breast, Kagome slipped her arms around him and pressed her palms flat against his bare chest and at once Inuyasha stiffened, his head jerking up. Before he had a chance to do anything, Kagome plastered herself against his back, leaned up and breathed a single word against his ear.

"…Marco."

Then she released him and pushed herself back through the water, a secret little smile gracing her features as she waited for his reaction.

Still as stone, Inuyasha stared wide eyed straight ahead of him, his skin tingling from where delicate hands had been pressed only seconds before. Kagome. Kagome was back from her time. When did she get back? And why the hell was she naked in the water with him? Not that he was complaining, however; Kagome in the buff was a damned site to see. A very good one, at that. But…why had she sought him out?

Then the word Kagome had said came back to him. Marco. He frowned. What in the seven hells did she mean by that? Who was Marco? A surge of jealousy swept through him and he scowled, about to turn around and demand who the fuck this Marco was, when suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

Oh. He got it now.

With a smirk, Inuyasha obediently closed his eyes and answered her back.

"Polo."

Ecstatic that he'd caught on, Kagome smiled and bit back a giggle, quietly moving through the water and distancing herself from him. "Marco."

Inuyasha's head turned toward the sound of her voice and he grinned, wading in her direction and spreading his arms out on either side. "Poooloooo."

Biting her lip to stop from laughing, Kagome evaded his searching hands and ducked low into the water to move about without splashing too much and drawing his attention. "Marcoooo." Her voice had a teasing lilt to it.

Dammit, if only he'd had his hanyou senses. Then he could track her down easily with his heightened hearing and smell and get on with a more physical and, in his opinion, more fun game. But then again, Inuyasha surmised, it was fun in its own right to draw it out like this, where he couldn't cheat and use his senses to find her. Either way, though, Inuyasha knew how this little game was going to end: with her beneath him.

Releasing a small groan as his cock stiffened, Inuyasha's breathing grew a bit heavier as he paused and listened carefully for any movement. "Polo." His voice was low and husky with need.

Kagome's body responded to the rawness of his voice, her nipples hardening and a rush of heat spiraling toward her center. Shivering, and not because of the cold water, Kagome swallowed thickly and debated on whether or not to let him find her. "M-Marco." It came out as a breathy whisper.

Inwardly smirking at the catch in her voice, Inuyasha slowly glided through the water in what he thought was her direction. He didn't hear the water splashing with movement, nor feel any gentle waves lapping against his form. Was she going to make it easy for him?

"Kagome."

Whoops. He'd meant to say polo…

Butterflies erupted in Kagome's stomach and she forced her feet to move in the opposite direction. "Inuyasha."

God, but when she said his name like that… Throbbing painfully with need, and standing a full attention now, the half-demon turned human waded through the still water toward his prey, his eyes still closed, a hand outreached before him. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha."

Behind him. Spinning around, his movements slowed by the water, Inuyasha reached out and encountered bare flesh. His hands found her waist and drew her closer to him, groaning when her breasts pressed flushed against his chest. "You sneaky little vixen," he rumbled and finally opened his eye to gaze down at the woman in his arms. She was looking back up at him with her big brown eyes full of innocence and something else Inuyasha couldn't quite decipher. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

Kagome's arms swathed up and around his neck, pressing close until their mouths were impossibly close. "Sneaky? Me? Never," she breathed, a corner of her lips kicking up slightly.

Inuyasha chuckled and smoothed his hands down until they grasped her shapely hips, jerking her forward and grinding against her. "Lying doesn't become you," he rasped, bending down to attack her neck with his mouth.

"Here's another lie," Kagome gasped, tilting her head back and thrusting her hands into his luscious black hair. "I don't want you."

He tisked. "Wench…what did I just say? I think I'm gonna hafta teach you a lesson."

His mouth was suddenly on hers and a tongue not her own was slipping past her lips and invading her mouth, devouring her, tasting all that she was and eliciting a moan of desire to bubble up her throat, only to have it swallowed by Inuyasha. Kagome was clinging to him, her body on fire despite the cold water, her center weeping for him and her skin tingling wherever he touched. His lips left a scorching trail from her lips down her jaw, along the slender column of her neck and blazing against the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

Whimpering softly, running her hands though his raven locks and trembling with want, Kagome's mouth worked silently for a moment before she finally got her voice to function properly and managed to gasp out, "What…what kind of lesson?"

She felt him smirk against her breasts and then his violet gaze was boring into her own, a veiled fire in his eyes that threatened to consume her. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and her heart thundered in her chest.

"One that you won't soon forget."

And with that, Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and strode purposely over to the bank and lord have mercy on any of the poor souls that dared interrupted them now. Inuyasha was on a mission and he'd be damned before he got what he wanted.

Reaching dry land, Inuyasha laid her down on top of their discarded clothes and stretched out above her, trapping one of her thighs between his knees and bracing his hands on either side of her head. Kagome gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted and face flushed. So damn beautiful.

A powerful surge of lust overtook him then and he crushed her mouth beneath his own, his hands wandering her form, tracing her luscious curves, ingraining every niche and groove of her body to his brain, memorizing the feel of her skin beneath his questing fingers. Her tongue dueled with his and her hands weren't idle either. They darted to his chest and traced the muscles she found there, mapping every line and crevice and smoothing over hard male nipples. She felt him jerk above her and she smiled, pleased with the new discovery and made sure to pay extra attention to that area of his chest.

Pulling back for much needed air, the black-haired male grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, shuddering under her gentle touch. Deciding he couldn't take much more, he snagged Kagome's wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head, locking gazes with her. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies glistened with a mixture of sweat and water, plastering hair to their foreheads. Time seemed to stop, and nobody but them existed in the world right then.

Inuyasha released a heavy breath and bent his head to place lingering, drugging kisses against her mouth, mumbling her name over and over, as his mouth traveled lower and claimed a perk nipple. Kagome stiffened and cried out in surprise, her body arching up off the ground and she tugged at her wrists, but her lover's grasp remained firm. A sound between annoyed and blissful escaped past her mouth and she felt rather than heard him chuckle against her and she huffed in frustration. She wondered if this was part of the "lesson" that he was going to be "teaching" her.

After lavishing her breasts with his tongue and lips enough where they glistened with his saliva, Inuyasha studied his handiwork with a proud smirk before flicking his gaze up to hers briefly then releasing her wrists in favor of arresting her hips in his grasp. Kagome's hands immediately found purchase in his hair and fisted as Inuyasha's mouth licked a path down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel and continuing further south to her panty line. By now Kagome was writhing beneath him, whimpers and sounds of pleasure trickling past her lips and he held her down by the hands at her hips, a downright wicked grin spreading across his features.

"Inuyashaaa," Kagome whined and said human had to refrain from laughing.

"Bossy, bossy," he teased and dragged his tongue along her inner thigh, and this time he did laugh when he felt Kagome tug at his hair in what was probably a reprimand. Ah well. She'd forgive him within the next few moments, Inuyasha was sure.

Sliding his hands down to grasp each of her slim thighs, Inuyasha carefully spread her legs open and his eyes feasted on what lay before him. She was deliciously wet, dripping with her juices and delightful pink. The scent was intoxicating and he groaned, closing his eye and burying his face between her legs, inhaling before swiping his tongue along her center and flicking it against her clit.

Kagome cried out and jerked, her hips bucking up off the ground. Immensely pleased with this reaction, Inuyasha then proceeded to devour her, licking, sucking, nipping and valiantly ignoring the raging hard-on between his legs. God, but she tasted absolutely divine! Like a man depraved, he lapped at her juices as if it were the sweetest wine, succulent and delicious, an elixir created just for him and he'd be damned if he let one drop of it escape his searching tongue.

Moaning in pleasure, writhing in absolute bliss and lifting her hips off the ground in wild abandon, Kagome grabbed fistfuls of her own hair and screamed in frustration as something hot and wonderful built in her lower abdomen, threatening to break loose and deliver the most intense orgasm of her life. His teeth nibbled at her sensitive flesh, his tongue circling the small bundle of nerves hidden within her folds, and his mouth sucking her lower lips and leaving her nearly mindless with pleasure. She was almost there, teetering on the precipice, ready to tumble into glorious oblivion but it wasn't enough, dammit!

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded on a near sob, her hands grabbing the clothing beneath them and pulling, her spine curling to press her sopping core against his mouth more firmly in hopes of finding that blessed release. "I want…please…"

Giving in to his woman's pleas, Inuyasha went to town and thrust his tongue into her hot opening, groaning at her taste and using a finger to rub frantically at her clit, wanting her juices in his mouth, desiring to drink all of what she had to offer him and leave nothing left untouched.

Eyes flying wide open, mouth dropping on a silent scream, Kagome's body bowed off the ground as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her entire being, her muscles trembling as the most powerful orgasm of her life rushed through her and left her breathless. Liquid heat coursed through her veins, and her vision went white momentarily. A moan that sounded suspiciously like his name tumbled from her lips as she collapsed back to the ground and trembled from the aftermath of her release, her chest heaving for breath and her stomach muscles still quivered.

And then she was staring into a pair of rather smug violet eyes, accompanied by a set of lips curled up into a satisfied grin. Kagome could only blink up at him with a dazed smile and he chuckled before dipping down and capturing her lips with his own. Kagome sighed and wearily wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his lazy kiss as best as she could while still recovering from the rather intense orgasm he just gave her. She could taste herself on his lips and it sent a jolt of…something not all that unpleasant through her.

"You taste fucking fantastic," Inuyasha breathed and drew her bottom lip in her mouth, nibbling on it gently before releasing it and soothing the flesh with his tongue.

In response to that, Kagome smiled and sneakily slithered a hand down between their bodies and grabbed the hard length pressed against her stomach. Inuyasha gasped and pushed his cock more firmly into her hand, muttering obscenities under his breath and pulling back his head to bite down on her shoulder.

Kagome was the one in charge now and it sent a thrill through her. "Do you want me?" she asked softly, stroking him in her fist and turning her head to nibble on his ear.

Now Inuyasha was the one fisting his hands into the clothing under them as his hips surged forward, his form trembling. "Stupid question," he managed to gasp out, his breath hot on her neck.

"Do you?" she persisted, pausing in her ministrations down south.

"Fuck, woman, _yes_," he confessed on a whine, urging her to continue lest he take the matter into his own hands. Quite literally.

Humming in approval, Kagome pumped him harder and licked the shell of his ear, her other hand trailing her fingers up and down his toned back. He was thick and hard and warm in her hand, and every now and then precum would seep through the slit at his head and she'd use her thumb to swirl it around, using it as a lubricator of sorts to give him optimum pleasure. She could tell he was making a valiant effort to remain still, but every once in a while his hips would give a powerful surge and she would quicken her movements before slowing down.

Inuyasha decided that he'd had enough of this.

With a dark curse, the violet-eyed male jerked himself from her grasp and pulled her hand from between them, entwining their fingers together and pressing his engorged shaft against her wet center. He stared hard into her eyes and knowing what was coming next, Kagome squirmed beneath him, parting her knees and pressing her hips into his.

Mouths meshed together, hands never in once place for too long and entangled in hair, Inuyasha slid his cock along her hot core and hissed in pleasure, releasing her mouth to bury his face into her sweaty neck. Kagome mewled and bucked her hips upward but Inuyasha held them down with a firm hand. She pouted and racked her nails along his back in impatience, wanting him inside her _now_, dammit.

Finally, _finally_, he was going to be inside her, joining them as one, mates for life, her one and only—

Kagome's eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped, her face going pale and her heart skipping a beat.

_No._

Oblivious to his woman's sudden stillness, Inuyasha continued to tease himself by rubbing the head of his shaft along her hot slit, moaning softly at the feel of her pressed so intimately against him, her breasts to his chest, hips to hips, legs entwined and hands clasped together. How he'd waited for his moment, this one perfect moment…

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, squirming beneath him.

"Hm," he replied and kissed a path up to her lips. "'Gome," he mumbled, nuzzling her nose with his own.

Kagome began to panic. "_Inuyasha_," she tried again, desperate to get his attention.

Finally sensing that something was wrong with his woman, Inuyasha frowned and lifted his head to stare down into her pale face, concerned. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Did she not want…?

Oddly, she looked…apologetic?

"I sense…two jewel shards coming. Fast."

The color drained from his face and he froze above her, staring down at the young woman disbelievingly. "No."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome reluctantly nodded. "Yes."

Closing his eyes, his dick going limp, Inuyasha groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, releasing her hand to pound a fist into the ground in frustration. "_Dammit. _ Can I kill him? Please?" Because if he didn't kill something, he was going to go fucking insane. This has got to be some kind of conspiracy! He must have done something terrible in his past life to have this kind of misfortune find him _three fucking times. _

Kagome sighed and wrinkled her nose. "No killing. …Seriously maim, maybe, but no killing."

Grumbling angrily, Inuyasha rolled away from her and stood up. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and find a more private place – like in a fucking tree – he knew that his human night must be closely guarded and to have him of all people find out… It was safer to just flee, no matter how much he didn't want to.

They dressed in silence, frustration evident in their movements and as their unwanted visitor grew closer, Kagome suddenly bit her lip and glanced at her companion. She had to say it now. Otherwise…she might never have the guts to do it again.

"Inuyasha…?"

He grunted and tied Tetsusaiga to his waist.

"Can I…tell you another lie?"

Inuyasha paused and glanced at her, quirking a brow.

Kagome sucked in a breath and locked gazes with him. "I don't love you."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. "Kagome…"

"Oi! Mutt-face! Is that your stench I smell?"

Leave it to that fuckwad to ruin the moment.

"Dammit." Turning his gaze back to his lover, Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly and he strode over to her, taking her shoulders in his hands and bending down to press his lips against hers in a loving, but all too brief kiss. "Wait for me." Then he stepped back and vanished into the trees, though Kagome knew he wouldn't be that far off. He wouldn't leave her alone in the forest at night, and most definitely not alone with that mangy wolf.

Kagome stared into the darkness as their visitor finally made it to the small clearing and loudly made his presence known. "Kagome! I thought I smelled your lovely scent." The wolf grinned and took her hands in his own.

Gracing him with a watery and not a little bit forced smile, Kagome sighed and glanced off into the trees again. "Hello, Kouga."

**-X-**

SO.

Who wants to kill me? XD HAHAHAH. Anyway, kudos goes to those who suggested the game Marco Polo to me, and this chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people! Also, I couldn't help but notice that a rather large number of you want them to play Hide and Seek. I can see why, though; the possibilities are ENDLESSS. xD Lol. Rest assured, I will have them play that game…eventually. Actually, it sounds like a good game for them to "play" in the chapter when Inuyasha finally gets himself some well deserved nookie. Lmao. I have something in mind. ;)

So, as per usual, keep the game suggestions comin'! I've gone through my reviews and listed all of the games you've all given me, so I can go back and pick which one I want for the next chapter, but new ones are always welcome and appreciated! =D

Until next time,_**  
Keiz**_


End file.
